Working Group
A committee convenes on the Athena to discuss how to deal with the New Alhiran crisis and the ATRV epidemic. It comes to a chilling realization -- the best hope they have is to wait for Volari to attack again. Meanwhile, Silvereye gets some welcome news. Wardroom Tucked beneath and around the ship's spinal corridor, the wardroom serves both as workroom and general quarters for the ship's crew. Port and starboard rise the sleeping facilities, a set of double bunks running the length of the space. Each bunk has a set of built in cabinets and lockers for storing personal effects. The middle of the room is ample, sized to fit and brief the entire crew if necesssary. A central conference table dominates the space, its long dimension running from fore to aft. Spartan steel chairs ring the table, designed for utility instead of comfort. The forward wall has a large display screen, above which are ranked a battery of supplementary monitors. Aft is a compact galley, along with a cluster of smaller tables for eating and general conversation. A series of shielded sconces provide flexible lighting, allowing sections of the room to be darkened, letting some crew sleep while others continue their work. A gangway leads up to the ship's main corridor, while forward a paneled door leads to the Captain's private stateroom. Next to the stateroom entrance there is a slightly off color piece of metal bulkhead which appears to have been riveted onto the existing ship's bulkhead. It is inscribed with the names "Bernard Hitchcock" "Colin Marshall" and "David Ransom Porter". The last appears twice, the first occurance appears to have been etched out before being re-inscribed at the end of the list. ---- Renkek Kashaan is sitting on his bunk still looking at a datapad. A little hesitantly, Raisa makes her way into the room from the main corridor, eyes scanning the place somewhat anxiously, frown twisting her lips downward. Cruyer is thrashing about in a bunk, trying to get to sleep -- though he is still mostly dressed. It seems he has been at it a while, though, and now he gives up. He sighs heavily and swings his legs over the side of the bunk, then walks toward the conference table chair upon which he hung his frock coat. Silvereye emerges from the captain's quarters with two small Demarians in tow, one black and the other white. He's holding their paws, guiding the pair into the wardroom. The Longclaw himself looks a little more cleaned up, his uniform cleaned and a calm expression on his features. Anorelezuixal enters the wardroom just a few moments after Raisa. There is a glass bottle grasped in one of its sub-zero tentacles. Anorel pauses to push the bottle under its trunk, and there is a slight sucking noise. It withdraws its tentacle, and the bottle is gone. Kastaprulyi stirs its arms through the blankets before rising a few inches from the surface of its bunk to shrug them off. The young Centauran suggests a feeling of greeting to those nearby as it begins to organize the pillows. Renkek Kashaan nods to those waking up or otherwise as he looks up from the datapad and then puts it away. "Hello all." he says just loud enough to be heard. Once her gaze falls on Cruyer, Raisa strides across the room, sensitive to movement, especially from Athena crew. "Hell of a ship you decided to park yourself on, Minister," she notes, coming to a halt in front of the Sivadian. "It definitely isn't pretty down there..." she adds, tipping her head in the general direction of the planet. Cruyer shrugs fainly. "Ranix isn't so bad," he admits. "She knows what she's doing. And as far as I can tell, our friends are no longer aboard. Besides, this was the ship the PHS sent to Demaria and god forbid I should have missed that fiasco." He casts his eyes up at the heavens. "What do you guess the guests from Demaria're feeling like?" Kas queries, perhaps of Renkek, as it flattens out the sheets. Silvereye makes his way back towards the galley, pausing to look over some of the available selection. The kits at his sides look uneasily about the room, the white one mrring softly at the holdup. The Longclaw turns, not taking stock of who's in the wardroom. His gaze alights on Cruyer then Renkek and Kas. "Hey, where can I find somethin' hot to drink?" His tone questions, it does not demand. ~Greetings to you all,~ casts Anorel. The sucking sound produced when the bottle disappeared has now become a sort of crunching sound, with the occasional low pop coming from the underside the Centaruan's trunk. Soon, small bits of glass can be seen flowing through the semi-transparent digestive system Anorel has. Renkek Kashaan shrugs "not sure Kas." he sighs "Probably some are worried like I am." he sighs and shrugs. A dry smile crosses Raisa's lips as her hands come up to rest on her hips, right at the area where her skin shows. "Well, I'm just a touch skeptical about all of this," she replies. "But here I am, nonetheless. You pay me, so I follow. Have anything planned I should know about? And if your team is in need of another doctor, I've recieved word from Elianor Freyssinet, and she was offering help, if it should be needed." Cruyer grimaces. "With no disrespect intended to your former friends, Ms. Amondella, this is a rather sensitive situation in security terms. I really don't see how I could invite The Watchers to participate." He inclines his head. "There's to be an interdepartmental working group meeting this evening to discuss the situation on Demaria. We could use someone to take minutes -- and also offer any input, of course. Frankly we're a bit stumped at the moment." "They seemed worried when I was with them yesterday," Kas agrees with a concerned tone, though it adds hopefully, "Pavlo's helping the kids at least by playing with them..." The young Centauran slips off its bunk and offers tentatively, "Maybe watching video of the doctors working on the cure'd help you some." Kas adds helpfully, speaking up a bit, "Some black tea's in the middle of cupboard that's the length of your arm from the left end." Silvereye bobs his snout to Kas, turning back towards the galley and searching for a more moments before he comes up with something, pouring two small glasses and handing them off to the kits, who while they can no longer hold onto his paws sip gingerly at the foreign drink. The Longclaw leads them away from the galley, apparently missing the larger seating area and going for the large table. "Minister." He greets with a twitch of his tail. The kits hang back, large eyes staring at Cruyer and Raisa. "Mind if we have a seat?" ~Such exotic foods they have aboard this ship,~ observes Anorelezuixal as the particulat bits of glass inside of it begin to dissolve away until they are no more. ~Though it is a tad spicey, I must admit.~ ~Captain Ranix was keeping a box of clean broken glass without too much boron in the medical bay, too,~ Kas points out to the grown Centauran. ~I guess Mikel'd know where that is now. And I have good some stuff from Centauri,~ It mentally indicates some spools of twine loosely spun with multicolored threads, ~but those just have whatever vitamins I need.~ Renkek Kashaan looks to the taller centaurran "Mostly fruits and vegetables you'll find." he smiles "Not much else, maybe a bit of meat for those of us that eat it." he shrugs. Mikel Boomer waddles into the room, baseball cap thrown on backwards. "And no disrespect to yourself, Minister, but Freyssinet is a good doctor, and if you were in need of help, she would do her duty. It would be an invitation for her skills, not for those of the Watchers." She then shrugs her shoulders. "However, the decision is yours. I only promised her that I would offer a good word on her behalf should the need arise. And I would be glad to take minutes during your meeting." "Good... I think we should get started, then," says Cruyer. He sits down at the head of the conference table and produces a datapad from the inside pocket of his frock coat. Silvereye cocks his head to one side as Cruyer doesn't reply to his hail, chuffing lightly. The kits at his side look even more bewildered then before, brother and sister sharing a look of concern before they train their adorable eyes back on the Minister. "Minister Cruyer?" He tries again, "Is this that meeting you discussed?" Anorelezuixal floats over to one of the chair at the wardroom table and hovers just above it, as Centauran pysiology is not meant for sitting. ~What kind of meeting're you having?~ Kas inquires curiously of Anorelezuixal, wandering out beside Renkek's bunk. Noticing Boomer's entrance, the young Centauran send him a silent feeling of greeting. Amanda pulls up a chair and her own datapad . She looks from Cruyer to Silvereye and then at the little ones, then to Silvereye again,opens her mouth once,closes it again as if discarding the first thought "tell me longclaw whose kits are those? Renkek Kashaan moves towards the table as well and takes a seat nodding once more. He gets a datapad out and soon is ready to take notes of his own. Cruyer nods to Silvereye and gestures at a seat. He reaches down into his briefcase and pulls out a paper file folder, pushing it toward Raisa. "First of all, this meeting is classified. Those of you who have not signed the Official Secrets Act must now do so or leave the room. Ms. Amondella is passing them out now -- make sure to sign one yourself, Ms. Amondella." He nods toward his assistant. "I will be very blunt -- if you leak information concerning our discussions today, you will likely spend time in a Sivadian prison. Ms. Amondella will be taking minutes but those minutes will be kept secret under the Thirty Year rule. Consequently you may express your views freely. The purpose of an interdepartmental working group is to respond to crisis situations when bureaucrating infighting can literally cost lives. Thus I am asking everyone to leave your departmental interests at the door. The subject of our meeting today is the situation on New Alhira. How can we help the New Alhirans? Under what circumstances should we recognize a new government of New Alhira? We will discuss these problems and then prepare a report for the Cabinet. I would like to start by going around the table and hearing the thoughts of each of the committee's members on the situation." Raisa gives a curt nod of her head, eyes sweeping the room briefly before gathering up the folder, pulling out a paper for herself, placing it at her right hand. "The Centaurans and him?" she inquires softly, nodding towards her subjects. "Should they recieve papers as well?" While she waits for an answer, she carefully passes papers to Amanda and Silvereye, once again hesitating, eyes focused on the kits. "Minister?" Lind enters a bit more than fashionably late, and looks around for a free seat, "My apologies, Minister." says the Surgeon-General, who looks very, very harried, his eyes bloodshot and drawn behind his glasses. Silvereye looks at Cruyer with an expression of alarm as he speaks, one which slowly subsides as the Minister leaves out the details. He looks down at the kits, noting their puzzled expressions, their standard not good enough to totally understand the Sivadian. The Longclaw smiles down at them, "Ok. You had your drink. Now get back to bed. I'll tuck you in in a few minutes." They linger for a moment then he flicks his tail, signalling more forcefully for them to go. He waits until they've disappeared into the captain's quarters before taking a seat. He looks to Amanda, "Why does Sivad want to know?" He takes his papers, still looking at the Councillor. ~I will sign the Official Secrets Act,~ notes Anorel as Raisa raises the issue with Cruyer. ~I offer my expertise as a doctor to this meeting, though will happily leave if there is some sort of security concern.~ Cruyer nods briefly at Lind then frowns. "I know there's a procedure for Centaurans..." he says. He checks his datapad. "Ahh, yes, here it is." He stands, then faces the two Centaurans. "We will have to swear you in. Do you affirm that you will keep the Crown secrets that are about to be given to you in the strictest confidence, and will not disclose these secrets to any other party without authorization, under pain of fine or imprisonment?" he asks, intoning the words gravely. ~I swear to keep the details of this meeting secret,~ emits Anorel. Kastaprulyi suggests some discomfort at Cruyer's announcement, and starts to slip off towards the exit. As Cruyer addresses it, though, the little Centauran comes to a stop. "Somebody already told me to keep some Sivadian secrets before." Kas comments uncertainly. "Maybe I shouldn't get any more..." Cruyer nods seriously at Kas. "If you have reason to believe that you would have difficulty keepting the secrets, you should probably not attend the meeting," he replies. Amanda sighs "perhaps i should wait for the legalities to be dispensed with though i suppose it is safe to say that i share the first councillors concern for the imperatrix and the rightful heirs Renkek Kashaan nods and takes the paper and sighs as he does so as he feels it out as well. He has no problem keeping secrets. Wiendrbac comes in from the Main Corridor, gloved hands hanging loosely at his side, LTDF dress uniform worn comfortably. Lind looks around and finds a seat, "Since the Royal Navy would hang me if I were to disclose any of this, prison is not amongst my worries." he remarks, breezily. He adjusts his mint green uniform jacket and flicks a bit of lint off a cuff. Kastaprulyi returns a feeling of acknowledgment to Cruyer and reluctantly slips off to the gangway. The little Centauran offers Wiendrbac a feeling of greeting. ~I'd like knowing when the meeting's finished,~ it mentions hopefully to Anorelezuixal . Raisa's gaze jerks towards Wiendrbac as he enters, brows lifting faintly in surprise. "LTDF. Interesting..." she murmurs softly, before lifting her voice, addressing those with papers. "Once you have completed them, I will take them back from you," she says politely, dipping her head down. "Would our newest entrants be in need of papers as well, Minister?" "Speaking of Snowmist Shadowstalker," Silvereye says in response to Amanda, flipping through a few papers. "I'll agree to confidentiality but not where she is concerned. If she's alive then she'll know what I know. My loyalty rests with her, and if you want to leave because of that then I understand." He pauses, eyes roaming over the faces in the room. "But I think you'd be better served having a Demarian voice at this table." ~We will speak later, though not about this,~ casts Anorelezuixal to Kas. Cruyer nods to Raisa, then says. "Very well... perhaps we might start with Admiral Lind, then Councillor Ramlan followed by Longclaw Silvereye. After that the rest of you may speak if you have anything to add, and we will begin a discussion." He nods to Silvereye. "I think we can authorize the disclosure of tonight's discussions to the Imperatrix... if we should be able to contact her again. In fact I will have Ms. Amondella forward the minutes." Lind nods, and then waits until the room is cleared of those who shouldn't be there before he speaks, "I have done some initial investigation into the virus along with Doctor Ranix. What I have found is... disturbing. First, the virus mutates quickly in each host, so that it is impossible to accurate culture a sample from blood tests. We require a fresh, airborne strain that has just been delivered. More on that later. It bears some similarities to the original TRV, as well, but is clearly a different animal. And the human and demarian strains are similar, but it would be impossible to make one single cure. We require some kind of retrovirus, and to get that, I need to know what the original virus was like." A breath, and he says, "So, we must assume, primus, that Volari will drop another load of virii, and secondus, that we need to find a way to get some of it. And I have an idea, as well." Raisa quietly offers Lind and Wiendrbac papers in which to sign, before moving back around to collect other papers from those that have already completed it. She continues to circle silently until all have been collected. ~But that would mean we would have to let another world become infected!~ emits Anorel, a strong sense of alarm in its message. ~Would it not be faster and more logical to hunt down the Strategic Retreat and Volari himself? Then we could get an original sample of the virus from the source itself. Simply waiting for more people to become infected seems.... inhumane.~ Wiendrbac continues across the Wardroom, joining those at the table. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I've come on behalf of the LTDF." He takes the paper from Raisa, nodding politely. "Thank you, ma'm." He turns, takes a seat, and begans to scan it's content, followed by the signing of his name and binds himself to keeping the secrets just that. Lind nods, "I don't deny that capturing him is the best option. And I think there are people trying to do just that. However, in the event that we do not, I think we need a way to collect a sample so that we can begin to find a cure." He clears his throat, "Now, what we meed is something that is mobile, and can be on almost every planet at once. So..." A pregnant pause, "I suggest we ask the Overmind for help." Renkek Kashaan listens and quietly takes notes of what is said. "And what will be the cost of convincing the Overmind to devote its resources to our cause?" Silvereye asks evenly, turning towards Lind. "I have no experience with it, but I have a hard time seeing why it would help us out of its sense of honor." "The Overmind seeks knowledge for it's own sake. This is a scientific mission at its base. I think it can be convinced." Lind says, mustering what confidence he can. The LTDF soldier hands the paper to the black haired secretary, turning to listen into the conversation. Then Wiendrbac speaks. "The Overmind may be interested in the virus itself. It is a new strain, correct?" Amanda sighs "the areas we have to deal with are so numerous it's impossible to deal with it's impossible to address them all. diplomatically speaking, however I echo the first councillor's wish to see the imperatrix returned to the throne. However I wish to avoid ovet use of force to accomplish, covert operations are another matter. it behooves us to ascertain the survival of the imperatrix and the heirs and ascertain who has attempted to fill the void. finding them, we should offer asylum and make appeals to the demarian public from a distance "If you cannot get help from the Overmind, would Sivad, or any nation for that matter, have the resources to safely collect a sample over any given planet, at any given hour?" Raisa asks softly from her position as she takes notes on her pda. "And while the Centauran speaks the truth that it would be ideal to find Volari, he has escaped everyone time and time again. He will not be found unless he wants to be, I fear." ~I strongly recommend against any action on the ground to try and restore the imperatrix at this time,~ notes the Centauran from where it hovers. ~The world is, as we all know, now infected and thus sending any sort of armed or diplomatic expedition to restore order and the imperial throne would be a serious health risk. The ATRV must be cured before any real move can be made to bring back the ruling family of Demaria.~ Lind nods slightly, "I suspect, but do not know, that if we find a cure, order will naturally be restored. If not... the matter will be largely academic." Cruyer shakes his head. "You've hit upon the dilemma, doctor. We cannot help the New Alhirans without safe access to their world, but we cannot gain safe access to their world without a New Alhiran government to guarantee the safety of the PHS officers involved. As you say, it is too dangerous to mount any sort of mission to restore the Imperatrix at this time, and if Sivad were caught in the act it would only fuel the flames of xenophobia that our last visit aroused. I think we may have to accept the possibility that to help the New Alhirans we will have to recognize the first government that comes along. We may not have the luxury of being choosy." Silvereye glances towards Amanda, quirking an eyeridge upwards at her. "Do you know who Sharpeye Stargazer was, Councillor Ramlan?" The Longclaw asks sharply. "Because if you suggest that then I don't think you do." He turns towards the rest of the assembly now. "He was a hero of the Demarian people who overthrew a corrupt ruler who had gotten his power from offworlders and killed his own people for power. I know Snowmist Shadowstalker and she wouldn't want to be put back in power by Sivadian forces, it would be doomed from the start. No, leave the rebuilding of New Alhira, if it is to be rebuilt, to us. Find the cure however you can, but keep out of our internal affairs. If the cure is found we'll accept it. My people are stubborn but they aren't that stubborn that they won't accept a cure." He pauses, "There are two things that will unite us, at least temporarily. A cure, and a hunt for Volari." ~For the moment, we could consider dropping food and medical supplies from orbit,~ suggests Anorelezuixal. ~While that will do nothing for those infected with ATRV, it wille ase the suffring of those caught up in the current chaos on the planet's surface.~ "Also a Demarian concern more then a Sivadian." Wiendrbac saids, face blank. "We all know Sivad as guardian of the public good, but some things need to be settled by those involved. Those involved and only them." John turns his gaze to Silvereye. "I am sorry about Almira. I never believed the situation was that bad... we just wanted to return the favor your people extended us over La Terre." Then he glances over to Anorelezuixal, frowning. "Not a bad idea." "If the news is correct, First Councillor Chamberlain has already said that Sivad will not become involved unless asked to be so by the Imperatrix. It seems a sensible enough position. But a cure... That would be sure to make things better for the New Alhirans." Lind offers from his seat, "That is my report, though. And I suggest that we move as quickly as possible to Phyrria, before another attack is made, and, if you will excuse the turn of phrase, wasted." "I think we are all agreed that the Imperatrix would be the most legitimate replacement for the Imperator," says Cruyer. "Or at least that is my understanding of Demarian government. But if the Imperatrix invites Sivad to assist and does not have the capability of guaranteeing the security of our personnel, then cure or no cure there is little we can do. It may be politically expedient, but it is simply not practical. I am not convinced that the people of New Alhira would accept our aid at this point, and yet I do not know if we can do much to help them without first putting boots on the ground." "Moreover, I am concerned about what it would do to Sivad's prestige and credibility if we were to leave the New Alhiran people to die because we did not approve of their government," adds Cruyer quickly. Lind looks around, then says, "I suggest that with a few exceptions, this discussion is above our collective pay grades?" He pauses, then says, "What are we going to do about Waldheim. That is a question we can probably make progress on." "Finding the cure should be the primary concern at the moment, however, Minister," Raisa notes quietly, hovering at Cruyer's shoulder. "It would be foolish to try and battle two fronts at once, as it were." She then glances at Lind, "It was not a pretty sight when I was down there." "And I personally thank you." Silvereye replies to Wiendrbac. "I'm sorry that you've been villified for it." He turns towards Cruyer, expression suddenly severe. "Do not try and engineer our government. It's gone, and no government ever put in place by off-worlders has survived. If Snowmist wants to lead again then she will have to win the trust of our people. I do not speak for her and cannot speak for her, if she is even alive at all, but I know for sure that this discussion gets us nowhere. When the time comes, let the Demarians worry about getting the cure to our people if one can even be found." ~Commander Lind,~ asks Anorelezuixal, ~Have you determined how long the virus remains active and infectious while airborne?~ Cruyer purses his lips but nods. "The decision is above our pay grades, Admiral, not the discussion. But I am sensing that the conensus of the committee is that we should recommend no action be taken with respect to New Alhira and that we allow them to sort out their own affairs... if they can." He clearly isn't in agreement with this statement but he utters it with the neutrality appropriate to the chair. "If we are agreed on that point, then we may proceed to the broader issues Admiral Lind has put before us." "Since this conversation has taken the appropriate turn away from Demaria's unsure future and to how we can combat the threat of Volari and his viral payload, I suggest we land briefly on Waldhiem to take one of the more advanced cases of Thul Resquencing for our doctors to study, and then move from there. LTDF will support Sivad as long as we can afford." Wiendrbac leans back in his chair, relaxing his posture a tad. Raisa lifts a brow in Wiendrbac's direction, a frown settling over her lips, "Are you suggesting that they experiment on an innocent person from Waldheim?" she inquires. "Even in their new state as a Thul, they are still people, and should not be picked at, as if they were some frog in a science experiment." "Samples wouldn't be out of the question." Silvereye replies to Raisa. "But I'm not a doctor. This should be the Admiral's decision." "We have all the samples we could ever need." is Lind's response, curt though it is, "What I *really* need is a sample of the unmutated virus. Otherwise I get nothing but so many millions of different viruses that are absolutely useless to me at the moment." "Excuse me, sir." Wiendrbac saids, frown lines deepening in his brow. He glances over at Raisa's response, but it's a neutral gaze, almost as if just following the voice to it's owner. "What do we have to offer the Overmind beyond the possibility of extending it's knowledge, then? I've only heard rumors of it's existance, so I know very little." "Ms. Amondella is right in any event. Legally I'm not certain we could collect any samples without informed consent, and I don't believe the people of Waldheim are in any position to give it," adds Cruyer. Lind doesn't comment on Cruyer's latest statement, though his face does crease in a bit of a frown. Otherwise, he says nothing. ~Since we have no other leads, I think we have nothing to lose by asking the Overmind for assitance,~ casts Anorelezuixal matter-of-factly. ~As Admiral Lind has pointed out, there is no chance of us finding a cure without an original sample fo the virus.~ Silvereye nods slowly. "If that is the Admiral's suggestion, it would seem like the wisest course of action." The Longclaw replies. "I would rather find Volari, but at least we know where the Overmind is. For all we know Volari has fled across the Nexus and we'll never see him again." "It's Martial Law, sir. I don't believe you'll have to worry about legal consent, but it's a moot point." Wiendrbac responds, rubbing briefly at his face. "I agree. The expert saids we should speak with the Overmind, so we should speak with the Overmind." He nods at Silverye, "I know of no unit that could capture him. From all apperances, he's a slippery individual." Cruyer nods again. "We appear to have reached a consensus on another point... though one a little outside of our terms of reference. The committee will recommend that the mission proceed to Phyrria to contact the Overmind. Are there any other issues anyone wishes to bring to the committee's attention?" Lind shakes his head, "No, I'm finished." At the wardrooms main table a bunch of big wigs are sitting around speaking. Has all the tense look of a meeting. ~I have nothing to add,~ notes Anorelezuixal. Silvereye shakes his head, "I have no-" He is cut off by a beeping from within his jacket, which draws out a frown. "That's odd. Excuse me." The Longclaw sounds a little mystified, pulling the commlink out and flipping it on. "Paintedheart here. Who's using this frequency?" Marlan has stepped into the wardroom and approached the table, though not taken a seat just yet. Renkek Kashaan looks up from taking notes and shakes his head as well. Wiendrbac opens his mouth to speak, but stops with Silvereye's commlink beeps. He waits patiently, hands steepled on the table. Raisa looks up as Marlan enters, lightly touching Cruyer's shoulder, offering him a curious look as she nods towards the folder of papers, lifting a brow slightly. Cruyer looks back to Raisa and smiles. "Captain Ranix is an officer of the Crown, Ms. Amondella, and I am certain that she is aware of her responsibilities with respect to classified information and the penalties of releasing it," he replies. It seems a bit of a strange thing to say to Raisa -- he could've just shaken his head. But maybe he wanted Marlan to hear it too. Silvereye's jaw drops slightly, a look of utter relief playing across his features. He closes his eyes, not replying to the voice on the other side. "Thank you, Brakir." He whispers, a genuine smile on his features. "I'm on the Athena ma'am. My situation just got a whole lot better." "Not to mention this is my ship." Marlan adds, shooting a look towards Raisa before looking back to the others, her gaze shifting to Silvereyte and his sudden change of mood. "Mist?" she questions hopefully. "The Imperatrix?" Wiendrbac's voice expresses some disbelief, though not alot. It hasn't been confirmed yet, after all. Amanda is about to open her mouth with a question when her head snaps to silvereye waiting anxiously Lind looks up slightly at all the hubbub. "Well... that would be the first good news in a week." But the doctor doesn't seem capable of getting to excited. Instead he studies the toe of his oxford. "I meant no offense..." Raisa mutters, but dips her head down in affirmation to Cruyer. She eyes Marlan for a moment, but stays quiet. Silvereye leans forward a bit, remembering himself and keeping some of his emotions in check. "They're fine. Sleeping right now." He pauses, blinking then straightening. "Forgive me, ma'am, but given the circumstances I really shouldn't trust a voice on a commlink even on an encrypted channel." The Longclaw replies, keeping his voice unnaturally professional. He looks to Marlan then nods slowly. Cruyer nods gravely as Silvereye mentions the perils of speaking on comm channels. Marlan's face lights up, "Hoop it. First positive thing i've heard." she chuckles softly. "Ask her where and when we can pick her up." Anorelezuixal floats silently as Silvereye speak to the person at the other end of the comm. Amanda gives a genuine smile eyes travelling for a moment beyond the table and into the sleeping area Lind gets to his feet, and rubs his eyes, "I should get back to work... and leave you all to celebrate." he says, somewhat grouchily. "See if we can't figure anything else out." "Understood. I'll see that we get to you as soon as possible." Silvereye pauses. "Where's the Orphic?" He asks the commlink, looking up to Marlan and moving the commlink away. "She says she's on the Orphic, Captain." Marlan grins to Silvereye, "Then all we have to do is dock to get her, da." She shifts her gaze to Lind, "Hold on John, i need to talk with you, da. But first...are we ready to lift quarantine?" "Those who have not shown symptoms can be released, yes, provided they pass a second test for the virus. But if anyone fails, everyone must stay quarantined." Lind says, pausing by the door, "I'll have to speak to you later, Marlan, I don't want to take away from the moment." ~If no one objects, I will take my leave,~ emits the Centauran as it floats away from the table and towards the hatch. "Captain Ranix, ma'm. I have a small family of Demarians who I need to transfer over to your custody. Our ship doesn't have the room to comfortably carry them, and with the extra toil on our food and water supply is becaming obvious. Are you ok if I green-light them transfering through our link?" Silvereye nods to Marlan. "All we have to do is dock, ma'am. A matter of minutes." He smiles again, "Do you want me to wake them, ma'am?" Marlan turns to Silvereye and nods, "Da." she smiles and turns to Ren, "Head to the bridge and dock us, da. Then return here." she turns to Wiendrbac, "That'd be fine however i believe we will be moving all of the refugees off of our vessel and ot other quarantined vessels. Raisa clears her throat softly, "Minister, if you don't mind, I believe I would take my leave of you at the moment in order to organize my notes. I will give you a copy of the minutes once they have been finalized." She then glances at Marlan, "Captain, would it be possible to find a quiet spot on your ship where I could complete my work?" Lind steps out the door, and dissapears. Cruyer nods. "Thank you, Ms. Amondella. I am off to prepare the committee's report," he says. And he heads toward the door. "I see." Wiendrbac saids, pushing his chair back to rise. "Good news for us then. Hold on and allow me to unlink, then." Marlan turns to Raisa and shakes her head apologetically, "I'm afraid not, da. We're an open vessel and with the refugees currently on board, quiet space is now at a premium." 2r